noumenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ollphéist
Ollphéist is the Welsh god of life, particularly life associated with the forest. It currently has control of several villages in the area of Northern Cymru and is expanding its influence. It can speak to its followers through its physical vessel, the Boar Oak. Ollphéist is one of two player deities currently located within the British Isles. Appearance In dreams and visions of its followers Ollphéist is seen as various forest animals, constantly shifting and often a chimera of many or simply as a being of shadows. It can manifest itself as a tree-like entity as well as this. History Category:Deities Nineteenth Turn Ollphéist breached in the village of Dinas Emrys where it appeared to its prophet Diarmuid, instructing him to bury the seed of a fruit he had collected. He did so and sacrificed a pig over the spot. The next day a tree with the head of the pig fused onto its trunk appeared known as the Boar Oak, which produces a strange fruit. The villages believed Diarmuid to be a witch and killed him, however he was brought back from the dead by Ollphéist with the help of the trees of the forest. Twentieth Turn With Diarmuid returned he is turned into the Iron Druid, armoured with bark and lichen. Meanwhile Ollphéist addresses the villagers of Dinas Emrys through the Boar Oak who hand Diarmuids killers over to the tree. They are marked by woodpeckers with a wound to the temple. The villagers begin to eat the fruits and send them to nearby villages. The animals of the forest start to follow the Iron Druid and the trees protect the village. Twenty-first Turn Hearing of a gathering of druids to the north-west, the Iron Druid is sent to speak with them only to be turned back by powerful defences. The druids send a message to Ollphéist telling it to contact The Ritual. Small birds are sent South to look for Giants eventually finding a desolate landscape devoid of trees with distant giants spotted. Ollphéist talks to a Giant named Tarl who tells it that the giants have moved from the mountains after attacks from a dragon they call Scaw and takes Ollphéist to the Giants' Castle. Owls and magpies sent to seek out a reported 'Shadow Hound' turn up dead by a riverbank. Back in Dinas Emrys boars of the forest are fed leftovers and crop yields have increased. However longer life spans of animals threaten to unbalance the ecosystem and provide problems for farmers. Ollphéist lays down the laws of his worship. As it further explores, Ollphéist encounters an entity of The Ritual near the coast of Anglesey and makes contact. After lending power to a spirit in a nearby settlement named Iswlyn, Warden of the Barrows, he is freed and the Awakening of the Barrow Kings occur as a host of soldiers, people and creatures emerge from the barrows. As thanks High King Amveres of Hengergwent tells Ollphéist of the nearby stone circles of Hirnant and gifts it several Barrow Eagles. Ollphéist heads to the stone circles and fills itself with its power. Meanwhile the Barrow Kings and their host follow the Severn out of the mountains to rebuild their city. Relationships Followers The majority of Ollphéist's followers are simple villagers or farmers who number on 20,000 in various small settlements located in Cymru with the religious centre being the village of Dinas Emrys. His prophet was Diarmuid, an unemployed farmers son who is now the Iron Druid. Allies Ollphéist is allied with the High King Amveres of Hengergwent and the Barrow Kings after awakening them from their underground slumber. It is also on good terms with the Giants and The Ritual. Personality As of yet, Ollphéist has shown no strong personality traits. It has shown hints of a manipulative nature, and also the desire to work with humans to benefit itself. Ollphéist has also shown to try and not cause fights and death when possible; this stems from its desire to keep the balance of life in check. Those that oppose him after he has offered mercy to them are considered enemies and hunted down. Ollphéist is very adamant when it comes to deals and promises; it will hold its side of the deal, and if the other party doesn't, they will know of Ollphéist's anger. The deity never raises its voice, and keeps a neutral tone when talking. Worship The followers of Ollphéist worship the deity by praying to the trees of the forest, talking to the Boar Oak, consuming its fruit and sacrificing animals. Worshiping is done outside to retain a connection to nature. Remains of meals are left out for forest animals to feast on. Miracles Ollphéist created the Boar Oak as its physical vessel which provides silver fruit for its followers. As well as this it can control the trees of the surrounding forest, causing them to come alive and attack foes. The animals of the forest are undyingly loyal to Ollphéist and will follow its command. As well as this Ollphéist has shown the ability to revive his prophet Diarmuid even after the body was dismembered. However after giving life Diarmuid is now covered in bark and lichen and requires a mental connection to the deity. It is unknown if Ollphéist can repeat this power. Military Strength Ollphéist's army compromises of the multitude of forest creatures that are loyal to it. Birds act as scouts and spies, especially corvids such as magpies and crows. Owls take up this role during the night hours. In addition it has also acquired six Barrow Eagles, a gift from the Barrow Kings. The trees of the forest act as border guards that protect the villages of Ollphéist. Ollphéist is currently one of the weaker deities in terms of physical strength, worship support, and miracle capabilities.